Lux Weasley Harry Potter
by KaylaWeasley
Summary: ***************************** Meet Lux Weasley! Lux Weasley is Ron Weasley's twin sister. They both finally received their Hogwarts acceptance letters and will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September. Join Lux in her adventures at Hogwarts with her twin brother and her 2 new best friends. *****************************


***DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN LUX WEASLEY AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS THAT MAY COME IN FURTHER ON IN THE STORY! I wish I did though... don't look at me like that! I know you do too!

"Lux wake up!" I groaned and waved my arms around to make the person go away. "Ouch!" My eyes flew open and I sat up straight to see Ron sitting in front of me holding his bleeding nose.  
"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry Ron! Hang on let me get you a tissue!" I said guiltily and ran out the room to the bathroom down the hallway. I was seconds away from opening the bathroom door when the door opened and hit me in the face.  
"Ouch" I muttered rubbing my forehead. I heard laughter. I looked up to see Fred and George.  
"Oh look who we found George"  
"It seems we have bumped into Little Lux" George replied.  
I scowled at them. "More like you bumped into me" I said pointing to my forehead that now had a lump.  
"Ah yes. Sorry about that. Here take this" George said giving me an ice pack out of nowhere. I took it and placed it on my forehead. I flinched at the touch but relaxed quickly. "Thanks, I will see you guys in a bit. I need to get some tissue for Ron" I said walking into the bathroom and taking some tissue. "Whatever for?" They asked in sync.  
"I hit him by accident and now he had a nosebleed" I said guiltily. I hated hurting my brother. He hated hurting me too. I always feel so bad! The twins just laughed. I rolled my eyes. "See you guys downstairs"  
I ran past them and back down the hallway into my room to see Ron sitting on the bed still holding his bleeding nose. His hands were covered in blood too. "Sorry it took so long, Fred and George slammed the bathroom door onto my forehead and now I have a big lump on it" I said taking of the ice pack. He looked at it and winced. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?" I shook my head and placed the ice pack on my bed. I gave Ron the tissue and he put it on his nose. "Thanks. The reason I was trying to wake you up was because mum told us to get ready to leave" Thats when I realised he was already dressed with his trunk and Scabbers beside him. I nodded and started to get changed into my clothes that were at the end of my bed. I changed into my floral sun dress and white ankle converse. "How do I look?" I asked Ron spinning around, making my dress flair out.  
He looked up at me and smiled. "Beautiful as always" I smiled back.  
"Is everyone ready?!" We heard Mum shout from somewhere in the house.  
"Yes, we're coming!" Everybody in the house shouted back. We grabbed our trunks and Scabbers and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy were standing inside the living room waiting for us.  
Mum smiled at us "Right. Me and your father are apperating you there. Fred, George and Percy you are coming with me and Ginny, Ron and Lux are going with your father. I will see you at kings cross" With that mum was gone.  
"Right. Let's go then" Dad held his hand out to me. I held his hand then Ron grabbed mine and Ginny grabbed his. I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I felt a tight pull that made me want to throw up. I opened my eyes to see kings cross. I sighed happily and saw Mum and the others waiting for us. Ginny ran to mum while me and Ron walked with our trolly's not letting go of each other's hands. "Took your time" Fred and George said.  
"Shut up" Ron and I muttered.  
"Right let's go!" Mum ordered and started walking to a brick wall. We followed her.  
"This place is always packed with Muggles, of course!" She said annoyed. We rolled our eyes. "Now, what's the platform number?"  
"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny piped up excitedly holding mums hand. I wish Ginny was coming this year. "Mum, can't I go...?"  
Mum sighed annoyed. "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy you go first." He nodded and stood in front of nine and three quarters. He marched towards the wall and disappeared.  
"Fred, you next" Mum said.  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George" said Fred. I rolled my eyes in amusement. It's like I'm the only person in the family who could tell them apart.  
"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" He said acting offended.  
"Sorry, George, dear" "Only joking! I am Fred!" He said and ran through the wall with George right behind him. I laughed. "Excuse me" A shy voice called. Ron and I spun around to see a boy with black messy hair, green eyes and glasses. I smiled at his shyness.  
"Hello dear" Mum said smiling kindly at him. "First time at Hogwarts? Lux and Ron are new too" Mum said pointing at us. We waved and smiled kindly.  
He smiled back. "Yes" He said nervously. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -" but Mum cut him off.  
"How to get onto the platform?" She asked smiling reassuringly. He nodded smiling nervously. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go before Ron and Lux" Ron and I stood aside to let him go first. "Er - Ok" He said nervously. He pushed his trolly round and stared at the barrier. He started to walk towards it. He walked more quickly. Then he broke into a heavy run and then he was gone. I chuckled. "He was so nervous it was so cute!" I gushed. Ron glared at the floor. I rolled my eyes. 'Brothers' I thought in amusement.  
"Right. You two go now." Mum said smiling.  
We nodded and ran with our trolly's through the wall. We looked up and grinned. There was a big scarlet steam engine with a sign on the front which said 'The Hogwarts Express'.  
We walked up to dad and the others. Then I saw the black messy haired boy struggling to lift up his trunk inside a compartment. I nudged George who was standing next to me.  
He looked down at me and smiled while putting an arm around my shoulders. "What's up Little Lux?" I pointed to the boy in the compartment. "Go and help him. He's struggling" He looked up to see the boy still struggling to lift his trunk. He nodded and ran inside the engine to his compartment.  
Thats when I realised something. We were going to Hogwarts.  
With new people. I was terrified that Ron would forget about me and meet new people.  
"Lux?" I looked up to see Ron looking at me with concern. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" He asked putting an arm around my shoulder.  
I shrugged lightly. "I'm scared that when we get to Hogwarts you would forget about me. That you will meet new people and forget I'm even there." He removed his arm from around my shoulder and hugged me. "Lux, how could you think like that? We've been inseparable our whole lives and that isn't changing any time soon" he said sternly.  
I smiled and hugged him. "Love you" "Love you too" he whispered and kissed my forehead.  
"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mum shouted through the train. "Coming mum!" They shouted back, and sure enough, ten seconds later they came running back to us. Mum took out a handkerchief from her jumper pocket. "Ron, you've got something on your nose" she said and started rubbing the end of Ron's nose. I laughed at Ron's failed attempts of getting out of mums grip. "Mum! - Geroff" He said finally wiggling free and standing beside me again.  
"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred said in a baby voice. I stifled a laugh.  
"Shut up" Ron muttered glaring at him.  
"Where's Percy?" Said mum looking around.  
"He's coming now" said George pointing at Percy who was striding to us in his Hogwarts uniform and his Prefect badge. "Can't stay long mother" he said "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"  
"Oh! Are you a prefect Percy?" Said George with an air of great surprise "you should have said something, we had no idea" "Hang on. I think I remember him saying something about it" said Fred "Once -"  
"Or twice -"  
"A Minute -"  
"All summer -"  
"Oh shut up" said Percy.  
Me and Ron laughed.  
"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?" Said Fred. Our family was poor. I didn't like telling people though. It's not embarrassing. It's just that people would make fun of my family. I can't have that.  
"Because he's a prefect" said mum fondly "All right dear, well have a good term - send me an owl when you get there"  
He nodded and kissed her cheek. He then turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and hugged him. "I will see you when we get there okay?" He said kissing my head.  
I nodded and smiled up at him. "Love you Percy"  
He smiled back and hugged me. "Love you too, Lux. See you there" He said and walked off. Mum then turned to the twins. "Now you two - this year you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -" Oh Merlin. She just gave them an idea.  
"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet" George said confused.  
"Great idea though. Thanks mum" Fred said grinning. Told you.  
"It's not funny! And look after the twins"  
"Don't worry. Ickle Ronniekins and Little Lux are safe with us" "Shut up" We said blankly.  
"Hey mum. Guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"  
"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" I looked at them intrigued.  
"Who?" Mum asked.  
"Harry potter!" They chimed.  
Ron and I's mouth dropped open in shock. Harry Potter? As in, The Harry Potter? Woah.  
"Oh mum! Can I go on the train and see him? Mum oh please?" Ginny asked tugging on mums arm.  
"You've already seen him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" Mum asked.  
"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning"  
"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform" I smiled remembering how shy he was.  
"Never mind that! Do you think he remembers what you-know-who looks like?"  
Mum looked at them very sternly. "I forbid you to ask him Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school" "All right. Keep your hair on"  
The whistle on the train went off. "Hurry up!" Mum said to us and we clambered onto the train. We leaned out of the window for her to kiss us goodbye and Ginny began to cry.  
"Don't Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls" Said Fred.  
"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat" George said winking at her. I grinned.  
"George!" Mum said scolding him.  
"Only joking mum!" No he wasn't. The train began to move while mum and Ginny waved. Ginny was half laughing half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed then she fell back and waved at us.


End file.
